The Doctor meets Satan
by vikkilerman
Summary: So the characters I'm using is the 14th regeneration of the Doctor, and the Devil, queen of hell. He crash lands in hell, and meets the Devil.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil

"Who's interrupting me?" I muttered irritably as there was a loud knock on the door.

One of my guards ran in and bowed quickly in my direction.

"You know I hate bows. And what on earth do you think you are doing. Get out." I snapped.

"I'm so sorry, but a blue box was spotted in Helia." the guard panted.

"A blue box?"

"A blue Police Box."

I stared at him for a moment. A blue box, in the middle of Helia. Not exactly the strangest thing. However, a blue box seemed familiar. Perhaps I've heard of it somewhere in one of my past lives. Something was compelling me to take a look at it.

"We're going to Helia." I commanded.

The Doctor

"No, no, no. Don't do that baby." I sighed in frustration. The TARDIS groaned to a stop, as I kept frantically pressing buttons. My regeneration seemed to have broken the TARDIS. It was going to take at least 14 hours for it to work. Sighing again, I pushed open the door to whatever awaited outside.

"Aw, come on. In all of time and space, you send me to Hell? What did I do this time?" I muttered.

Everyone was busily working outside. I tapped one of the demon-like creatures on the shoulder.

"What part of hell am I in?" I asked.

"What's in it for me?" He replied cockily .

"You're speaking to a guard." I flashed my physic paper at him.

"Oh sorry, mister. We are in Helia. Please forgive me. I was just messing with you. Please don't report me."

I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly someone landed in front of me. Her wings glowed for a moment and then disappeared.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"I'm the Doctor." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil

The doctor. That definitely sounded familiar.

"I'm the Devil." I replied.

"Just the Devil? What's your real name?" He asked.

"What's your real name?"

"I…. Dammit. Nice to meet you, Devil."

" I wish I could say the same about you, but you are invading my realm. What are you doing here?"

"Well, my TARDIS crashed landed here for some strange reason. And the inside is completely destroyed due to my regeneration, so it may take a while to repair, so in the meantime, you are stuck with me."

Strangely enough I understood this. TARDIS, that also sounded so very familiar.

"Can I see the TARDIS?" I asked

"Well, it's repairing, so that may not be the best of ideas…."

I pushed past him, and walked towards the box.

"You can't even open the door without a key." He shouted behind me.

I was outside the box now. I put my hand on the handle, as it swung open. I looked at the Doctor.

"How did you do that."

I grinned as I held up a key. I had absolutely no idea where I got it from. It just appeared when I touched the door. I looked inside the Box. My first thought was the control panel. On it, was a book. I grabbed it, and turned to face the Doctor.

"How do you have this book? The 2nd book just came out and you have the 5th." I asked

"That's the first thing you notice?" He replied with a confused look.

"What else am I meant to notice?"

"It's bigger on the inside?"

"So what?"

"That doesn't surprise you?"

"Why should it? All the portals to hell are 'bigger on the inside'. Glad human technology has finally caught up."

"I'm not human."

"Not human? You look human. What are you then?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I come from Gallifrey. I'm going to take a wild guess, a demon?"

"Well I was an angel, then I fell, becoming a fallen angel. Somehow I became human, and now, I just own Hell."

"Okay then. We should get out and let my TARDIS repair."

"Of course."

I walked out of the TARDIS. One of my guards came rushing towards me. He looked hysterical.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We've been invaded. They are everywhere." He gasped for air.

"They? Who are they?"

"Snowballs…. I think."

"Snowballs? In Hell? Is this a joke."

"No Miss, I'm dead serious."

"Where are they. And DON'T say everywhere."

"They are mainly in Viance, but some are coming into Frain."

"Viance? Send a battalion of guards there. I'll go to Frain. Coming Doctor?"

"I've never seen snowballs invading Hell before, it would be interesting." He mused.

"Come on then."

I grabbed his hand as I flew into the air. In the distance, I saw the TARDIS smile. Almost as if everything was all going to plan.


End file.
